NU: INCOMING TRANSMISSION
by 26-Lord-Pain
Summary: Not the real name, just an idea I wanted to put up, see if anyone liked it, then maybe do something with it later... FYI, Nar's an Irken in this one... and things are going to be, interesting...


…

(INCOMING TRANSMISSION…)

…

(Asylum City: 12: 05 PM…. )

A boy appears on screen, his hair swept back into spikes with a single scythe like bang swept back as well, a pair of thick glasses before his eyes, a blue shirt with an emotionless face on the front and a black trench coat. "Attention all people of Earth! My name is DIB, and I need to warn you of a coming threat! A new menace is coming to our world, a dangerous menace!" The young man declares loudly while leaning forward, only for a magenta haired girl with squinted eyes and a black dress to glare at him with a portable game system in hand.

"Ugh… what's coming Dib?" The girl demands with a scowl and the dark haired boy blinks and scratches his head for a moment.

"Uh… I don't really know yet but it's coming!" The boy declares with one finger held in the air and the girl frowns while opening one golden brown eye.

"Then how do you know it's something dangerous?" She questions and the dark haired youth blinks yet again and pulls on his collar for a moment.

"Uhh… I'm not really sure, but I know their coming!" Dib declared and the girl rolled her eyes while looking back to her game.

"RIGHT… then maybe they'll take you with them." She grumbles out mostly to herself, only for Dib to gaze at her with a horrified expression.

"WHAT, NOOOOOOO! Wait that might be cool…" Dib decides while looking up to his ceiling and the girl sneer while glaring at him with one eye.

"How do you even know they're coming to our planet…" She then demands and Dib waves off her concern with a shake of his head.

"Tch, what _other_ planet would they Invade then, Gaz?" Dib questions and the girl gives her brother a look, silently telling him he's an idiot before walking away.

…

(TRANSMISSION INTERUPTED…)

…

(Outside the Atmosphere of a strange Planet…)

A ship appears on screen as static fades out, a green being with bright crimson eyes sits on the bridge of a medium sized ship beside of a burnt orange-eyed creature with three whisker shaped scars on his cheeks. "ZIM WILL RULE YOU ALL! WA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAA!" The tiny green alien creature exclaims loudly, laughing insanely while the slightly taller burnt-orange eyed creature growls low in his throat and glares at him.

"Zim… SHUT UP ALREADY!" The orange eyed alien exclaims through a snarl and Zim grabs his collar and glares at him, both raising a non-existent eyebrow as a tiny robot with teal-blue lights jumps up between them.

"I WANTS ME SOME TACOS!" The robot declares loudly and then falls back down, Zim pushing the other alien away as he glares at him and the robot furiously, the said robot smiling with his tongue sticking out stupidly.

"SILENCE BOTH OF YOU! I'M TRYING TO THREATEN THE FILTHY PIG SMELLY HUMANS OVER HERE!" Zim exclaims while pointing to the audience and the burnt orange-eyed Irken scowls deeply while muttering to himself.

"UGH! Why in Irk's name did the Tallests stick me with you as a partner? I was doing fine on my own." The Burnt Orange eyed irken grumbled out under his breath only for Zim to push him down with a snarl.

"SILENCE NNY!" Zim exclaimed loudly and got a glare from the now named "Nny".

"My name is Naruto you moron! Only my friends call me, Nny!" The alien growled out at the other green skinned being and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"So what! You've been on this planet for twelve years now without making any progress at all, the Tallest were wise to send the Almighty Zim to aid you in the conquest of these feeble pig-smelly creatures!" Zim declared with a grin across his green skinned face and Nny scoffed with narrowed eyes.

"Kiss up…" He mutters under his breath only for Zim to bash him on the head, and thus getting a glare from the burnt orange-eyed alien.

"You should be honored to work with the almighty Irken Invader Zim!" Zim declared and Nny scoffed once more, muttering about Zim not even being an invader while the robot from before lunges forward and grins towards the camera…

"I'm gonna sing the Doom Song now!" The robot declared happily and Zim felt his eyes widen in a mix of shock and horror, Nny grabbing a pair of earmuffs from his back and grinning as the robot began to sing a song with only the word Doom…

"No, No, NOOOOO!" Zim exclaimed loudly, hands raised into the air dramatically while Nny started to laugh loudly as the robot continued to sing and torment the other alien…

…

(TRANSMISSION END…)

…

**/| |\|**

**\ O /|** _**[Z?]**_ |

** 0\/0|**

…

THE INVASION OF THE SHINOBI NATIONS IS COMING…

…

AN: Do not ask where this idea came from, JTHM and IZ just sort of barraged me with the idea... don't ask when or if it'll come out, I'm not really sure at this point as I just kind of wanted this out of my head and in the open, it's a silly little side-project / idea I've been toying with for a while, and as the only person to do a semi-serious IZ / Naruto story, see NU: Dark Lord, this shouldn't be that surprising. Anyways, tell me what you think of the idea, and until then, ciao...


End file.
